


Evidence

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Habits, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Q catches Bond playing with his food.
Relationships: infer all you like, none mentioned outright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Evidence

Hands in his pockets, Bond ignored the temptation to pluck a grape from the bunch on Q's desk. Q hadn't looked up, fingers flying over his keyboard, but Bond saw the quirk of his lips and knew the boffin was smirking. Damn him.

He didn't even really like grapes. Not their crispness, nor the burst of sweetness as he bit into them.

The soft, rapid-fire sound of the digital camera caught him off-guard as he tipped his head to catch the grape he'd unthinkingly tossed in the air.

He rolled his eyes at Q's unrepentant grin and picked another grape.

**Author's Note:**

> Built around the prompt 'bunch' from a drabble workshop in the MI6 Cafe - thanks to @voculae and @azure7539 for putting that together. Also has a bit of fun with DC's refusal to toss a grape into his mouth in his Bond audition, because of course it does.


End file.
